


A Soft Spot

by asimplewalk



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dd/lb, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Implied Dissociation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 04:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7029208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asimplewalk/pseuds/asimplewalk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are visiting in the office, and sometimes your day gets to you. And Geoff is great at accidentally getting what you need just right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Soft Spot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DanTheExplodingCreeper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanTheExplodingCreeper/gifts).



> Vaguely run through [Wolvie](http://www.shes-a-wolverine.tumblr.com) for quality control. If you spot a mistake, hmu.

The couch doesn’t actually smell as awful as you’d assumed it would when you flopped down onto it. Sure, where Ryan used to sit when he didn’t have a desk in the 636 office is starting to sag, and the cushions had tried to eat you before you’d ended up horizontal - but it was certainly a good place to lay.

But honestly, something was missing. It wasn’t something that happened often enough for you really understand the cause or the resolution; it was hard to pin an explanation for the sensation itself. It was like there was something that was making you feel a little hollow and your hands heavy and tingly.

“You alright, buddy?” Geoff’s fingers curl through your hair, a soothing motion. His face is etched with concern, and you realize the grumpy noises weren’t Jeremy being frustrated. That was you, now.

“I don’t even know.” You bury your face back into the sweatshirt you’d been using as a pillow. The feeling of fingers in your hair and the blunt nails scratching across your scalp linger even as he leaves to try and get some actual work done at his desk.

-

The good thing about being able to visit your boyfriend in the office in your free time is the ability to just be around him. It’s nice to be able to just hear his voice, or the distressed noises that he’s prone to making while he plays games because he’s just awful at them. 

By the time that the usual workday is over, you’ve spent the whole of the afternoon on the couch, and while Jon had been in for a bit, first on the beanbag next to the couch to chat while he worked, then under your feet at the far end to work when you didn’t have anything to add to a conversation (and the bean bag was taken for other things), then off to the support room - you we’re a little sore for actual attention from the person you’d come to the studio for. “Geoff.”

He doesn’t hear you the first time, between a muffle of sweatshirt and cushion and your mumbling. “Geoff.”

This time, you actually speak up, but he’s focused on his computer. But thankfully, Michael hears you.

“Hey, Geoff, your boyfriend is trying to get your attention, asshole.” He turns and says to you, “You’re welcome.” His headphones are back on before you can thank him.

“Geoff, come here.” You whine into the balled up sleeve of the jacket, ratty, old, black and smelling like your beau.

“I’m coming, I’m comin’ hold your horses.” You reach for Geoff as he comes around the bank of desks, wiggling your fingers at about knee level because you just can’t be assed to reach higher. He dances around your reaching hand and flops onto the couch above you, settling the weight of his body directly atop yours. “Yes, darling boy?”

Oh, well, that wasn’t really what you had been thinking you wanted, but it’s perfect. The weight of him feels almost stifling, but it’s better than a hug or cuddling or just him petting your hair and praising you as he usually does when you lay watching him play games from a place pillowed on his knee. “Thank you.”

“Wha- really?” Geoff pulls back, rising to his elbows to try and look at you, even though your face is now mashed back into the hoodie. All he gets in response is a sad whine. “Okay then.” You can picture the slightly skeptical expression twisting his mouth.

He stays there for a while, and it’s a lulling feeling, the warmth and weight recentering your brain after a stressful morning doing the unpleasant adult things that are necessary for living. When you finally can’t handle being squished under him though, you whine again and start trying to wiggle away. “You’re heavy!” 

“Where’re you going, sweet boy? Where do you think you’re gonna get off to, huh?” You manage to dislodge Geoff from atop you, only to be caught, his arms wrapped around your waist and a leg pinning both of you’re so you’re still held closely and safely on the couch. “You’re going to fall!” 

“You’re beard is so scratchy, Geoff, quit it.” You know you’re pouting, but honestly it’s almost like a rug burn on your neck when his facial hair is just short scruff. 

“Someone’s feeling better. You wanna steal Jack’s chair since he’s off doing something and watch while Ryan and I reshoot that game of HORSE?” With his nose tucked against the nape of your neck rather than his jaw rasping against the sensitive skin of your neck, it’s nice to be wrapped up with him.

“As long as I’m not in the way, you actually have to work.” You’re putting that hoodie on as soon as you get up. It doesn’t matter that the sleeves are stretched and that the whole thing is too big on you.

“Aww, bullshit, I don’t wanna.” Geoff whines and curls behind you, seeing Ryan peeking around the desks now. “Save me from the Dark God, baby boy, he’s gonna make me do work.”

You and Ryan both laugh, “But he just said you need to work, too. Hey, come help me get this set up, and he’ll have to follow you. It’s like magnets.” Ryan disappears again to his station, and you start wiggling.

“What’s in it for me, Ryan?” You don’t really want to get up, but Geoff is at work, and this is footage that actually needs to be shot.

“I have half a donut that I still haven’t eaten.” That is enough impetus to actually get you moving, because lunch was a while ago, and you actually feel hungry.

Geoff tries to keep you in place, and when you easily slip right off the cushions to dash around and plop into Geoff’s chair, kicking over to settle behind where they’ll film, you hear him grumbling about traitorous little boys. He’s tugging on the sweatshirt that had been on the couch and so you grab and tug on the one that had been slung over the chair. “You need to get some work done, I’ve been a distraction long enough, Daddy.” 

Ryan hands over the half donut on a napkin and you settle into the chair cross-legged to watch as Geoff finally flops down, either not noticing, or likely not really caring that he had Jack’s chair, as he grabbed his controller and they set up in the game to try to recreate the shots that had been lost from the partially corrupted capture.

**Author's Note:**

> Danny, my darling boy, you started this, but it felt good to write out something I've been feeling/needing too. <3
> 
> Based off of [this](http://let-gavin-free.tumblr.com/post/145143373108/zachysprincess-nicoleships-nonfiction-in) and some feels I've been having trouble with. Come [lay on me](http://www.asimplewalk.tumblr.com), or talk. Talking is great too.


End file.
